Let it Go!
by TheIncredibleDancingBetty
Summary: April convinces the guys to sit down and watch the movie Frozen. They get more excited than she thought they would! Inspired by a youtube video. Anon reviews welcome. Please Read and Review! ONESHOT


I don't own the TMNT or Frozen

A/N: I got the urge to write this after taking my son to his dance class. Since all the little girls (and the guys) adore Frozen the teachers have at least one practice session with 'Let it Go!' each class. Then I remembered one of my kids (and my) current favorite youtube video of the Marines singing to 'Let it Go' and though: If marines can get excited over this, why can't the turtles, right? I know that generally it's a no-no to use song lyrics in stories, but I did anyway since it's kind of hard to do without it. It was okay with my Hangover story, so I figured that it would be okay here. I actually listened to the song and watched the youtube video while writing this, so it IS directly inspired! Please enjoy!

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

All the turtles sat on their couch as April popped in the DVD. Raph sat slouched, grumbling, clearly not happy to be there. Don sat, somewhat reluctantly, yet sure to beam a smile each time April looked in his direction. Leo sat back, willing to be there, but clearly with other things on his mind. Mike leaned forward in his seat, face split in a smile, practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Splinter didn't seem interested in any of it, instead staying in his room, meditating.

April shook her head. "I can't believe that you guys haven't watched Frozen yet! It's so awesome!"

Raph glowered at her. "Are you kidding? It's a little girly princess movie. Why would we watch it? This is so stupid."

Mike giggled. "But it's a cartoon! With songs! This is going to be great!"

Raph harrumphed.

Leo sighed as he checked something on his phone, not lifting his head. He stifled a yawn. "C'mon, Raph. Just give it a chance."

Tilting her chin up, April smiled. "Just you wait guys. Everyone loves this, even guys. I'm sure you'll change your mind. There was even a song in here that won an award!"

She got a litany of blank stares (save Mike's, of course) and sighed as she turned to sit down as the movie came on.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Some time later, all the guy's eyes were glued to the screen as Anna snatched off Elsa's glove and the she accidently sent ice through the ballroom. They gasped in unison.

"Why did she do that? Couldn't she tell that she was fighting for control!" Leo complained, gesturing a hand at the screen.

Don shook his head. "It was the parent's fault. I mean, is there a worse way to handle this? What's wrong with them! They shouldn't have had her bottle everything up like that! It's not logical! And they ruined the relationship between the sisters!"

Slapping the pillow, Raph interjected. "No the rock-troll thing said she couldn't. There's nothing wrong with bottling things up when you need to."

"What?" Don protested. "Clearly you can see that it didn't have a healthy outcome! I mean, look at all that's happened! You can't _possibly_ say that it had a positive result!"

"She probably just needs to release it a little bit. That's why ninjas practice so many arts." Leo mused.

"Still, this all could've been prevented!" Don said, pointing at the screen.

"And Anna was basically deprived of attention," Raph interjected, "that's why the little twit thinks she's in love after one stupid night! What an idiot!"

Don blushed, stealing a glance at April. "There is such a thing as love at first sight…"

Mike put his hands on his cheeks, beaming. "How romantic!"

"Guys, calm down. Watch the movie." April cut in, hiding a smile with her hand. She wasn't about to rub it in quite yet. That time would come later. "The song that I told you about is coming up!"

Giggling, Mike hopped up and down. "Nothing can be better than that snowman song! Or the love song! Or the-"

"SHHHHHHH!"

Sure enough, on the screen, Elsa was climbing up the mountain top, her cloak billowing in the wind with a delicate piano play in the background. For the first time, she broke out in her own song. Chills went down the backs of the four turtles as her beautiful haunting voice reverberated through them. "_The snow glows white on the mountaintop, not a footprint, to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried_."

"Yes, you tried." Leo whispered.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl, you've always had to be._"

Leo nodded, emotion etched on his face. He could relate to being the 'good' child.

"She needs to let it go." Raph followed, thinking of the release he felt on his midnight runs.

"_Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know._"

The turtles, feeling the crescendo, started to raise their arms even as Else belted out the next verse._ "Well, now they know!_"

"Yes!" Raph hissed, slowly leaning forward, face eagerly glued to the screen. The rest of the turtles leaned forward as well, lost in the moment of the movie.

Elsa turned her wrist, letting loose delicately beautiful swirls of icy snow, immediately following it with her other hand. Mike mimicked her movements. "_Let it go. Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door!_"

"YES!" Raph was on his feet, body tense. Mike was hopping on his toes beside him, ecstatic. Leo's face was split in a grin and Don was right beside him doing the same thing.

Getting more forceful, more…free, Elsa swung her arms sending bigger and bigger blasts of ice across the landscape. "_I don't care, what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on…The cold never bothered me anyway._" Turning, she released her cloak.

"It's like she's letting go of her shackles!" Raph whispered.

"She's going to truly control her power!" Leo said, grinning.

They all got more excited as she marched confidently across the snow, a new spring in her step. They did a little dance in place as the more lively, upbeat music played with it. April suppressed a giggle. She wasn't about to break this spell. "_It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small._"

"She gets it!" Raph said, pointing at the screen and looking at his brothers, feeling vindication for his occasional runs. They barely noticed, so enraptured were they in the moment.

Elsa turned around and looked at where she came, a smile on her face. "_And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!_" Her eyes bright and alive, she came to the edge of the bank and brought forth more of her power. "_It's time to see what I can do! To test the limits and break through!_" An icy staircase began to form in front of her. She grinned and ran to it. "_No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!_" Stepping on the staircase, it crystalized and became sharper, more beautiful and she began to run up.

By now the turtles recognized the buildup of the music and were ready to belt it out with the movie. All four of them raised their arms and sang in unison. "Let it go! Let it go!" April couldn't suppress the laughter as she fell back against the cushions but somehow it only seemed to add to the mood and the turtles grinned.

"_I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go! You'll never see me cry!_" Elsa raised the skirt of her dress and stomped on the ground. A huge, beautiful snowflake spread across the ground. Mike squealed and his brothers gasped. "_Here I stand, and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on…_" Interrupting the song, she turned and raised her hands, her arms powering the vertical growth of the snowflake as it formed into a castle.

Gaping, all the turtles found themselves rising from the couch in unison with the rising of her ice castle, raising their arms when their bodies were fully alert. Their eyes were round, their faces in a mix of disbelief and enchanted joy. The music, building in intensity, made their blood pump with excitement. Mike and Raph let out small 'whoops,' which were quickly followed by their brothers. Then they cried out more. April giggled some more, each ecstatic cry bringing a fresh bout of laughter.

The castle, increasing in complexity, was sparkling around Elsa. She twirled, sending fresh structural designs around the floor and walls. Don gaped. "Remarkable…"

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground!_" Throwing her arms up, the ice formed an intricate roof, one that Don immediately recognized from classical structures. The music, with a steady, regular beat seemed to resonate within the four terrapins. They began slapping their thighs in tune with it, grinning at the screen. This was quickly followed by them bouncing on their toes. Mike giggled, leaping the highest, his vivid imagination putting him right in the movie. "_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!_"

"Fractals are a mathematical set that displays self-similar patterns! Remarkable that they'd get that!" Don whispered excitedly. His eyes took in the structure. The more he saw, the more achitecturally accurate it became. He didn't know that Disney movies could be like this!

"Shhhh!"

"_And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast!_" She sang as an intricate chandelier formed above her. The music gave a loud note that almost sounded like a finality and the turtles paused even as Elsa did on the screen, a serious look on her face. Then she tore off her crown, sending a gasp through the turtles as she glared at it. "_I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" _She hurled it off screen. Giving a twirl, a look of true freedom on her face, she dug her hands into her hair, tearing loose the neat, serious hairstyle that she wore into something more wild.

As soon as she did that the turtles were jumping up and down, wildly cheering and waving their arms. Raph hopped back, standing on the back of the couch, raising his arms triumphantly belting to the ceiling "Let it go! Let it go!" In tune with the movie and his brothers. They continued their cries through the next line in the song, getting more ecstatic when she shed her demure garb with a sparkling ice dress. Jumping up and down like rabid monkeys as they screamed along with the next verse of "Let it go! Let it go!" April was practically lying on her side, laughing so hard that tears were brimming in her eyes as the turtles shed their excitement through the next line in the verse. They clapped and screamed and jumped and hollered. They grabbed each other in hugs as they stared at the screen, their faces beyond happiness.

"_Here I stand! In the light of day!"_ She marched confidently into her balcony. _"Let the storm rage ooooooooon!"_

Suddenly a familiar form cleared his voice behind them. Leo scrambled, pressing pause as all five of them slowly turned around to see Splinter standing there, staring at them all with an odd expression on his face. His eyes flicked over to the screen, where Elsa was frozen in place, her body encapsulated in a sparkly dress, arms flung wide. He quirked an eyebrow. Everyone stood frozen where they were, staring at their sensei. Suddenly what they were doing began to seep in and all but Mikey began to get a deepening blush spread over their faces, especially Raph. They were singing, dancing and getting excited over a 'girly princess movie.'

Stroking his beard, Splinter cleared his throat and, a smile playing on his lips he sang "The cold never bothered me anyway!"

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A/N: Who doesn't love a good fluffy-feel good, right? How do you like the ending? Please leave a review, reviews are AWESOME!


End file.
